If I Never Knew You
by lil.angel.on.earth
Summary: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY FAVORITE DISNEY LOVE SONG IS OUT! I HOPE YOU ALL LOVE IT.james  lily have broken up. or at least lily broke up with james. why? especially when they were so much in love?


**hey everyone, i've just touched up my latest disney songfic, and i gotta say i'm in love with myself the moment. HAHA how concieted do i sound. well i hope i can make up for it with this small message. lately i was looking through my disney songfics and i found so many people have written such nice things about my stories, that i wanted to write a dedication story to all of you. although, i've sort of already given a lot of thought about how i'm going to do it. so to all those who have been so generous to me, please review to me what song you'd like to read. i'd be happy to take some suggestions.**

* * *

"_I want to break up."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_I don't need to explain myself. Goodbye James."_

_James Potter watched sadly as his girlfriend- or now ex-girlfriend-, Lily Evans, run away from him, leaving him to stand in the rain under their oak tree. Too busy in his thoughts, he didn't notice one of his best friends emerge from under the roots of the Whomping Willow and rush towards him._

"_Good evening James."_

"_Not so very good evening."_

"_Really? Why is that? I believe any evening can be good, as long as I'm alive to live it."_

"_What do you mean, Remus?"_

"_Well, if you think about it, who knows when the day comes that, we might finally realize how much we'd be losing by not living life to the fullest? With all the… You-Know-Who talk. You know? We're very lucky to be able to do all the things we can do and we should be grateful for all the things we have today. Do you understand now?"_

"_Sort of, but I'm still a bit hazy about the whole dying part."_

"_Let me think of a different way to put it then… James, no matter what happens to us, I'm very glad I got to meet you and Sirius and Peter. You guys are the best things that have happened to me in the past few years."_

_Something snapped in James, and instantly he running to the Quidditch field._

"_James, where are you going? Get back here. What are you doing?"_

"_Living life."_

_As James came closer to the field, he discovered a slim figure standing right in the middle of the field. Quickly making his way towards it, his feet splashed in the newly formed puddles and he embraced them tightly as they turned around to face the sudden noise._

"_James, let go!"_

"_No, Lily. I know what you're afraid of and I want you to know, I'm afraid of that too. Although… I've just realized what scares me the most, is waking up to see each day through and not have you there next to me because you're afraid of what might happen to me."_

"_You wouldn't be in so much danger because of me," Lily snapped angrily, at both James and herself._

"_Because of you? Lily, what are you talking about?"_

"_He's hunting muggle borns, James. He'll get to me, or he'll get you to get to me." James stood shocked, at her confession, and held her tighter in his arms. _**(THIS IS MY ULTIMATE FAVORITE DISNEY SCENE. I DID THIS ENTIRE STORY, JUST SO I CAN WRITE THESE NEXT INCREDIABLE LINES! HOPE YOU LOVE THEM AS MUCH AS I DO)**

"_It would've been best if we had never met. None of this would've happened," Lily cried quietly, trying desperately to get out of James' grasp. waking James from his thoughts._

"_Lily. Look at me." James turned her around and held Lily away, so that she could look at him. Look into his deep chocolate eyes that held nothing but love for her._

"_I'd rather die tomorrow, than live a hundred years without knowing you. I would never give up what we had and I'm not at all regretting being your boyfriend. Being with you… has made me the happiest man on Earth."_

**(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

"… _You mean it?"_

"_Lily…"_

James: If I never knew you

If I never felt this love

_James gently took her hands in his and brought them up to their face, as he leaned in to rest his forehead against hers. Lily slight flinch gave James' heart a tight squeeze._

James: I would have no inkling of

How precious life can be

_James brought his forehead up and kissed her fingers, sending a deep blush to grow across her cheeks. After he transferred both her hands into one of his, he caressed her cheek with the other and kissed her forehead, brushing aside a few loose strands._

James: And if I never held you

I would never have a clue

_James' lips formed a smile into her skin as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, memorizing every curve and outline of her body. He remembered amusingly how it was more of her brains that attracted him at first._

James: How at last, I'd find in you

The missing part of me

_Another vague memory was the time when Lily admitted she did have feelings for him and how her confession made him feel as if he was whole, completed._

James: In this world, so full of fear

Full of rage and lies

_He brought her face up to his so that she could see the truth in his eyes and could see just how strong the fear was in hers. She really did care for him, enough to break his heart to keep him safe._

James: I can see the truth so clear

In your eyes

So dry your eyes

_James' fingertips brushed lightly under her lashes, wiping away the hidden tears she was refusing to let him see. Nonetheless, James kissed both corners of her eyes and caressed the area between her eyes and her tender ears._

James: And I'm so grateful to you

I'd have lived my whole life through

_James smiled a foolish smile and felt it was the only way to prove how happy he was for being with her. He had meant every word he said just a few seconds ago. Being with her, made him so happy and every moment spent together was too precious to waste._

James: Lost forever

If I never knew you

_A tiny smile crept up Lily's face, and she took James' hand, leading him to the lake. Her eyes never left his, for she could tell, one false move and one misunderstanding could ruin what he, and she, so wanted to have, time to be loved._

Lily: I thought our love would be so beautiful

Somehow we'd make the whole world bright

_While walking next to him, Lily's mind wondered to the thought she had pondered over for the months before hand. What would her life be without James, now that she's experienced so much with him? She had always imagined a life with him, and it turned out better than she could have dreamed of._

Lily: I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong

All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night

_She could barely remember the past few years, hating him and loathing him with utter passion. Leaving her feeling lonely and depressed. Those were the sort of feelings, James had erased from her soul when he was near her, and she had no desire to feel them again. _

Lily: But still my heart is saying we were right

_She thought keeping her distance from him would be the best for him, and her, but she only realized she was depriving herself the one thing she'd secretly wanted. His attention and admiration._

Lily: Oh if I never knew you

_James suddenly brought Lily closer to him and began spinning her around, his arms stretched out and his fingers holding securely around her wrist. Lily held on tightly to James, for fear of spinning out of control._

James: There's no moment I regret

_James remembered when he had forced her to dance in the rain with him before OWLS. She had stressed herself while studying and he thought a good cool down was exactly was she needed._

Lily: If I never knew this love

_Lily couldn't help but smile at the silliness of it all. It reminded her too much of his usual playfulness and his carelessness. How easily he got her hooked onto it and had her join in on all the fun._

James: Since the moment that we met

_On that very first day of his first year at Hogwarts, the second he laid eyes on that flaming haired girl, he knew he was head over heels. It just took him about six years to admit it._

Lily: I'd have no inkling of

_Lily laughed at the thought she had when she first met James. How irritating she thought he was and how she had no idea how happy he could actually make her._

James: If our time has gone too fast

_James' eyes gleamed with pleasure at the sound of her thrilled voice. How his heart felt so light when she was enjoying herself, and knowing she was enjoying herself with him made it even better._

Lily: How precious life can be

_Lily's mind repeated the words James had told her and the value in them was too much for her to handle. How could he think that everything was going to be okay if they stayed together?_

James: I'd lived at last

_James slowly pulled Lily into him and wrapped his arms around her, digging his face into her soft hair. Lily didn't dare move, loving the comforting hold, they had over her. She could tell from his somewhat hesitant movements, James was feeling cautious as to not scare her away again._

"_You'll leave me." Lily whispered softly, fresh tears forming in her eyes._

_Keeping one arm around her waist, he tucked a few loose strands behind her ears, so that he can look straight into her face._

"_Never. No matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you, forever."_

_Lily buried her face into his chest, clutching the sides of his school robes tighter and inhaled the deep scent clinging to them. His scent. It reminded her of her family, so entrancing and so warming, something she never wanted to go through life without. And yet, something was screaming to her to get out of there. Here she was, trying to break up with him and yet again he got her in his clutches. She could feel her face being streaked with rivers of tears and his concerned voice caught her off guard._

"_Lily?" With one final burst of sadness, she pecked him swiftly on the cheeks and made a mad dash back to the castle before he could respond. Again James was forced to stare after the one he loved most in the world, running away from him. Even as he watched, he couldn't bring himself to be angry at her or feel the least bit livid._

James: And I'm so grateful to you

I'd have lived my whole life through

_James' gaze went up just as he saw a flash of light soar across the sky. It went so fast, James feared he would miss it, but there it was, still flying with its tail shinning brightly behind it._

James: Empty as the sky

In the same second, it was gone in a blink of an eye. James wished he hadn't blinked, giving him enough time to make a wish. A wish he knew that, if there was anyone out there cared about him, it would come true.

Lily: Never knowing why

_Lily turned around quickly to catch one final glance at him. She shouldn't have. He was standing there, letting her leave, without any efforts of stopping her. His face held the most painful expression imaginable. _

Both: Lost forever

If I never knew you

_At that very moment when his head looked up, hers followed in the same direction and she saw something leave her sight. Her heart ached for that last moment to be replayed, because at least that'd share one more moment. But instead of wasting her thoughts on what's happened, she focused her mind on what could happen._

"_If only we'd never met earlier, we could have at least had a chance later."_

_

* * *

_

**i forgot to mention, this songfic is dedicated to a special reviewer of mine. Can you guess who you are? I'll give you some hints. You've given me some of the funniest reviews ever and you just helped me with my other song i had just sent out, and you're reviewed all of my disney fics except KISS THE GIRL! yes, i'm talking about you Freedomflyer. i wanted to thank you so much, so i decided i'd let the world know how great you are. SO THANK YOU SO MUCH. XOXOXO my (quote quote) Annoying fan!**


End file.
